Ninja University
by AkimotoKikkawa
Summary: An AU based on the Naruto universe. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all attend the same University packed full of adventure, love, and well what else I can think of.
1. Chapter 1 Settling in

Ninja University

**Yeah Yeah I know you guys were expecting me to write this and upload it on Monday but hell I really wanted to do this. So yeah a Naruto AU thing, blah blah blah don't own Naruto blah blah blah support the fan based story that is going to be a full length work that will probably be something close to the Card Fighters sort of length.**

**Rated M for Mature: Lemmon (Not this chapter sorry kiddies :3) Use of Tobacco, Alcohol, strong language.**

**Chapter 1. Settling in**

The sun was shining bright as the young adults swarmed the area that held almost over seven thousand students. A young blond male sighed as he stepped of the bus that had brought him here from his home only a day away by automobile two days by foot. His soft lonely blue eyes scanned the area hoping no one was to recognize him right off the bat.

"Hey check it out! It's the _jinchūriki_!" Someone whispered into the ears of his friend. He had messy brown hair that was cut short. His eyes were cold as the demon that the blond held inside of him. His friend only sighed and looked away, his eyes were a dark brown almost black and filled with the sense of loneliness that the blond was all so familiar to.

"Shut up. You don't know what he had to go through…he never had a family…just be glad you have one you egotistic stubborn dick." The male said as he turned away, his black navy blue tinted hair was slightly longer than most males his age, he had a feather like hair style on the top back of his head.

"Ahhh! There he is! Sasuke! I can't believe that we made it to the same University! Oh! And Naruto….." A feminine voice squealed as a young female cam over, she had long pink hair that just about stopped midway from her behind, she was wearing a tight red top that fit closely to her very large chest, her blue tight shorts seemed to fit perfectly to her legs as she came over to the one named Sasuke only to hug him for a short while.

"You should've told me that you made it too! Oh I missed you so much! Ever since we were kids the three of us seemed to always stay together! Oh look at you, you change so much again! Remember when we were in tenth grade and you left for two years and returned back to high school in our senior year? Oh it's been a full year since we last saw each other!" The pinkette said as she tightly hugged the blond. Her green soft orbs were overflowing with tears of joy that the three of them had reunited again after so long.

"S-Sakura-Chan! Please…I just got here and already I feel like I want to…PARTY! Believe it! College students like us need to party hard!" The blond yelled as he hugged his friend back even tighter. He laughed as he broke the hug and picked up his single orange duffle bag as he threw it over his black and orange shirt.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-Chan did you hear? Kakashi-sensei has become the new English professor here! And Tsunade-baa-Chan became the principle here as well!" The blond yelled as he walked over to the former friend named Sasuke.

"Listen you Dobe keep your voice down, no one cares if Tsunade had been offered the job here…just means another year of hell for us…and I'd like to finish College without the trouble that seems to follow the two of you!" Sasuke snapped as he continued to walk away. He was greatly disturbed by the hugged he had just received from the one annoying woman he hated most of all.

"Attention students please report to your rooms right now! Please report to your rooms now, I repeat report to your rooms now and unpack, there will be a mandatory meeting in the auditorium followed by a welcome party. Thank you." A voice blared over the loud speakers that surround the campus.

"Guess that means that we're parting ways for now see you later Sakura-Chan, Sasuke." Naruto said as he left. Carrying his bag he headed to his part of the Dorms to his room. "Hmm…1010. Oh here it is. Room 1010. Hahahaha sounds like Ten-Ten's name." Naruto laughed to himself as he opened the door. Doing so he wasn't prepared to see something that he had never seen before.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" A quite low voice said as Naruto opened the door all the way. Standing on the other side of him was an old friend he knew from high school.

"H-Hinata!? Oh crap sorry! I think I'm in the wrong wing and the wrong room!" Naruto said as he turned around, not wanting to keep his eyes on his friend's naked chest any longer. Realizing that his nose was bleeding he covered it and decided to close the door.

"Shit! I better find out what is going on here!" Naruto said to himself as he took a deep breath. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name. The voice was all too familiar and he knew very well what it meant.

"Ah Naruto! I see you ran into Hinata! Listen I'm sorry I forgot to tell you when I got you into this school was that well there were no more rooms available for the boys so I had to throw you into the same room as Hinata!" A deep husky voice that was full of lust said, and just as Naruto turned his head he saw his only living relative, not by blood, Jiraiya his godfather coming down the hall holding two bags that obviously belonged to Naruto.

"Pervy-Sage I should've known…ugh but why Hinata?" Naruto asked his perverted godfather. He dreaded to see that man and his white hair with red makeup and warts on his nose. Just the sight of him always meant trouble for him.

"Well because originally Sakura said she would be more than happy to watch over you but then Hinata's roommate ended up moving out and said that she would love to have you be her roommate and wanted Sakura to at least enjoy having Ino with her." Jiraiya said with lust in his eyes and a grin as well. Smiling he opened the door.

"Hinata, Naruto I hope to see you in my literacy class tomorrow morning. Our first lesson will be about novels and we'll start by reading Make Out Peak." Jiraiya said smiling as he held out his notorious adult novel in his hands.

"Y-Yes J-Jiraiya-S-San. N-Naruto-Kun…I-I hope you are o-okay with just the two of us b-being together" Hinata said while blushing madly. Her pale lavender eyes were eyeing Naruto with desire as her cheeks flared red from lust, she had a crush on him ever since she could remember.

"Yeah no problem Hinata. Pervy-Sage I won't be attending…I rather head into something more my route." Naruto said as he pushed his white haired godfather out of the room and rudely slammed the door in his face.

"Well all that is left is to head to that whatever it is in the auditorium" Naruto said as he unzipped his bags and quickly put his stuff away. Sighing he wondered how Sakura and Sasuke were doing.

**Well hope you liked it. So who wants to see this work's lucky couple?**

**Just know that Naruto and Sakura are the main focus of this but, leave me something to work with such as who do you want to see as a couple in the next chapter and who do you want to see showing up as Sasuke's roommate! Who would you like to see next! Hit that follow and favorite button to show some love and support. Might as well get started on Love is like a book**


	2. Chapter 2 The Uchiha

Ninja University

**Written by Akimoto Kikkawa.**

**So I decided to write this down and I sure you guys will be crying by how touching this chapter is. Chapter 3 will be in the view of Sakura Haruno.**

**Rated M for Mature: Lemmon (Not this chapter sorry kiddies :3) Use of Tobacco, Alcohol, strong language.**

**Chapter 2. **

* * *

The young male sighed as he placed his fingers through his raven colored hair. His brown emotionless eyes scanned the hallways of the male's dorm east wing second floor. He was sure he felt the presences of a very familiar, unnerving presences.

"I must be kidding myself. No way is Orochimaru here. He should be at his own university in the Sound Nation. That is about a week's travel by foot five days by automobile." The young male whispered under his breath.

"A hot shower, nice meal, and a good night's rest is all I need, just those and only those three. Besides you saw it yourself, he was forbidden from trying to persuade anyone from joining Sound University last year at the graduation ceremony." He said, trying to prep talk himself into calming down, he steeled his nerves as he realized that the snake wasn't anywhere near him but just in his own subconscious eating away like paranoia.

"Alright I just need to find my room." The male said to himself as he pulled out a post-it-note out of his pocket. Looking at it he sighed again as he saw just how much the blond was annoyed by her work as a rude sloppy scribble of a room number and dorm location was on it, followed by a very lewd message. Having little trouble reading the chicken scratch he found that his room was number sixty one the first door at the end of the hall.

"Sasuke-Kun. Sasuke-Kun." There was that sinister voice again. That voice alone would've drove Sasuke to insanity, that man caused nothing but pain for him.

Sasuke whipped around almost as fast as he had seen Naruto down a bowl of Ichiraku ramen. His forehead was damped with sweat as he swore he saw a white snake come sliding down the corridor. Its yellow lifeless eyes seemed to stare right into Sasuke's own panicking brown orbs.

"Sasuke-Kun…you know this is can all be over, if you just use your brain, and come to Sound University. Keeh-he-he-he! I can make sure you train well and kill your brother Itachi." The snake cooed as it swayed back and forth, trying to draw the Uchiha into a false sense of security.

"Orochimaru isn't here…you're just my fear. My fear of going down the path my brother walks. You aren't real! You're not real!" Sasuke shouted as he punched the white snake in the face. His eyes began to change form panicking brown to a blood lust red with a black pupil surrounded by three tear drop pupils smaller that a dime but bigger than a needle.

"Damit Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself…Orochimaru is not here…you're an Uchiha! Not Akamaru! Speaking of dogs…I wonder if Kiba Inuzuki is here…knowing him he'd follow Hinata anywhere…" Sasuke said to himself as he calmed down, after realizing that the white snake was never there. As soon as the words Hinata left his mouth he could almost feel his heart skip a beat or two. Almost.

"So, we got an avenger among us. Been a while my student." A familiar and calming voice, just the sound of the voice was enough to bring the Uchiha out of his day dream of Hinata. Knowing full well who the voice belonged to the Uchiha smiled and turned around.

"So it seems Kakashi-Sensei. One full year." The Uchiha said as he greeted his old teacher/mentor with a friendly smile.

Kakashi Hatake smiled under his mask as he held up a hand. "Sasuke. I see you've arrived as well. Look as if the gang is all here. You, Sakura, and Naruto. Brings back old memories right?" Kakashi said as he stood up straight, he wore a blue mask that covered his chin to his nose, a headband that covered his left eye, a green heavy jacket, blue gloves, a grey undershirt and a pair of black jeans. His deep dark right eye was full of joy then the usual critical philosophical thinking that he normally had.

"What brings my old English professor to Leaf University? Are you the new teacher here? Or are you here because of something else?" Sasuke asked looking deep into his teacher's right eye.

"Well I'm not teaching anything big, just here with Might Guy to take over as the new mixed martial arts instructors." Kakashi said as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Kakashi…I have a favor to ask. Can you keep an eye out for any snakes?" Sasuke asked as he air quoted "snakes" knowing full well what he meant by it to Kakashi.

"Right I will best to head into your room. I'm sure Headmistress Lady Tsunade won't mind you skipping the boring speech she gives every year. Also I expect the three of you to attend next week's first practice. I'm sure Neji and Rock Lee will be there as well." Kakashi said before he just vanished into thin air.

As Sasuke entered his room he sighed in sweet bliss as he laid down on his bed. His roommate seemed to have already been here and left not leaving any sort of detail to what who he is. All Sasuke knew was that this person seemed to be very interested in leaving before anyone got here. Looking up at the ceiling Sasuke couldn't help but to being playing memories of his childhood.

"_Sasuke-Kun! You heading off to the academy today? On your seventh birthday no less!"_

"_Yeah Aunty Sango! Is Uncle Yuki here?"_

"_Yeah my husband is here, in fact he was just talking about how Itachi graduated when he was only five from the academy! But I know you still attended because you want to learn everything!"_

"_Aunty Sango tell Uncle Yuki that Itachi is off from high school today and is needing to skip work today to help dad!"_

"_Alright Sasuke-Kun! Oh and when you get back I have a special cake ready just for you! Oh and make sure that Uzumaki boy doesn't know about your party! He's nothing but trouble!"_

"_Aunty Sango! Naruto isn't like that! He works twice as hard as us! Besides! He lost his father and mother to the Nine-Tails!"_

"_Oh I guess you're right. I just don't want what happened last year to happen again."_

"_Sasuke! Can you deliver this package to your brother when you get home?"  
"Sure Uncle Yuki!"_

At first Sasuke could only remember the voices and nothing else, but as soon as he closed his eyes he was able to see his Aunt Sango Uchiha and Uncle Yuki Uchiha smiling that day. Their brown hair and brown eyes shining in happiness that they were blessed with a Nephew like him. It was a Saturday, early spring when he went to school that day. He paid attention in class and even offered to help Naruto who was having trouble completing a simple math test. He was swarmed by the young girls all wanting to be with him when he entered the gym to play tag or to practice martial arts.

"_Itachi! Hey Itachi can you help me master the Sharigan? And can you help me tomorrow practice my martial arts so I can teach Naruto? Big Brother please?"_

"_Alright, Sasuke come here please."_

"_Yes Itachi?"_

"_Sasuke." His older brother said as he held his hand up to his head. His emotions not showing as he moved his hand closer to his forehead. Suddenly he poked/jab/hit his brother. _

"_Ow! Itachi that's mean! All you do is just hit me and never help me! I want to be just like you big brother!" Sasuke cried as he rubbed his head._

"_Sasuke there will be a day when you realize that there is a reason why I'm doing this to you. When that day comes, you will understand." Itachi said as he looked at his brother. Suddenly he smiled as he stood up and placed his sandals on. "Now! Let's head into town to pick up some vegetables for mom. I promise you that I'll buy you whatever kind of Ice cream you want on the way back." _

"_Really big brother? Can I have ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate chips too? Oh can I pick out ice cream for you too?" _

"_Sure Sasuke. I'd really do like the ice cream that you pick out for me. Last time you chose the green tea and honey flavored ice cream. That was really good. I can't wait to see what kind you pick for me today." Itachi said smiling while laughing as he placed his hand on Sasuke's head and began to mess it up._

"_Okay! Itachi I'm making you get the vanilla chocolate strawberry banana split Sunday! And we can split it after dinner!" Sasuke said laughing at his own joke._

_Itachi chuckled as he picked up his younger brother and placed him on his shoulder. "I guess you figured out how to master your older brother's jokes. I'm guessing Naruto Uzumaki helped you out as well?"_

"_Yep! Naruto is very cool! He isn't a monster like everyone thinks he is big brother! He gets picked on a lot at school. But Sasuke's there to rescue Naruto from danger. I and he are like brothers! Hey Itachi! How about Naruto becomes your younger brother! Then the three of us can always get ice cream and have fun!" Sasuke said as he was lifted onto Itachi's shoulders._

"_I'm sure that Naruto will love that!" Itachi said as he began to walk through town with Sasuke._

"_I like running!" Itachi sang_

"_I like playing." Sasuke sang_

"_I like fighting." Sang Itachi. His voice sounded like his brother's but deeper and more of a jazz singer._

"_And I like helping!" Sasuke sang, his voice was full of glee and innocence._

"_These are just a few of our favorite things!" The both sang as the continued down the path to the market._

"_I like family" –Sasuke_

"_I like friends" – Itachi_

"_I like snakes"_- Sasuke_

"_And I like crows!"- Itachi_

"_These are just a few of things we like!" They both sang even louder smiling and laughing._

"_I like Itachi!" Sasuke sang as he held his brother's shoulders while pulling a picture he drew of his brother in class.  
"And I like Sasuke." Itachi sang as well while he took the picture and handed his younger brother a locket with their family symbol on it._

"_I like this Locket" –Sasuke_

"_And I like this drawing!" –Itachi_

"_These are just some of the things we love!" The both sang. _

_They continued their song all the way to the market in which Sasuke and Itachi both brought the vegetables that their mother needed for dinner. Smiling Sasuke bought two Vanilla Chocolate Strawberry Banana Split Sundays for both him and Itachi._

"_Hey Itachi?" Sasuke asked while holding onto his older brother's hand._

"_Yes Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he looked down at his brother. Smiling he couldn't help but laugh as he saw how much Sasuke looked like him._

"_How come the sky turns red when the sun sets?" _

"_It turns red because it wants to look pretty for his wife the moon before she wakes up. The sun tries on so many kinds of colors trying to look nice so the moon will never stop loving him. Just like how the Earth tries to stay strong in order to protect her love the cheerful unpredictable Heaven as he tries to protect his love the Earth." Itachi said smiling as he and his brother continued to walk home._

"_Then! I want to be like the Earth so I can become strong and protect you Itachi! You're my brother the Heaven! I'll one day become strong enough to protect you, mama, papa, Naruto, and everyone!" Sasuke said with his eyes gleaming full of determination!_

"_Then you are my Earth Sasuke. As you stay strong to protect me I too shall protect you." Itachi said back smiling._

* * *

**Awww! Itachi and Sasuke! I couldn't help but cry when writing this! It's so sad to think that even with the promise made between the two, Itachi always did care for Sasuke even neglecting to help him! I just wish my younger brother and I could act like this! K-Know what? Because this was such a touching chapter to show the bond between Sasuke and Itachi…I'm going to start writing Chapter Three! This was such a good chapter that I made it long just for you guys. And…as something special after you guys are done reading this I'll add a bonus chapter to show how Sasuke and Naruto were like as kids together!**

* * *

Sasuke felt a tear roll out of his eyes. He had forgotten all about that memory, the last one he had of him and his brother Itachi heading home before his family was killed by Itachi. Sasuke then reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a small handcrafted doll that looked like a young blond boy with whiskers on his face. "Naruto…"

"_Hey Sasuke!" A voice called out. A young and innocent boy turned around as he saw a blond kid running to him. His goofy smile was always perfect and friendly._

"_Naruto! How was your vacation? I heard that the Middle School teacher Iruka-Sensei took you on vacation with him during the New Years? Where did you guys go?" Sasuke asked as he hugged his best friend. Smiling he couldn't help but feel glad that Naruto hadn't lost his optimistic happy go lucky personality that always made Sasuke smile._

"_Iruka-Sensei and I went to Fujiyama Town to watch the fireworks and the parade! I wish you were there Sasuke! Oh while I was there I was able to take part in a contest between me and some kids on who can build the best stuff toy and so I ended up making a doll of you Sasuke! When they asked why I chose to make a person I told them that there is only one pal that I need when I'm alone or when I'm sad and sacred and that is my friend Sasuke! When they asked who Sasuke was I told them that he was a very intelligent, kind, hardworking, loyal, best friend that anyone could have! So Sasuke as a prize for coming in first I made a doll of me to give to you! Sasuke know I can go anywhere with you and you can go anywhere with me! We'll always be best brothers Sasuke! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he handed a doll that looked just like Naruto to Sasuke._

"_Wow! Naruto this is amazing! I can't believe it! It's so cool! Naruto you're the best brother I've ever had! I can't wait for Itachi to meet you! He said one day that you and I can go get ice cream with him and play!" Sasuke said as he took the Naruto doll from Naruto's hands and held it tightly. Sasuke was so happy that his best friend/brother had made something with so much love for him. He was crying in joy._

"_Hey Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked worried._

"_Baka! I'm alright! For a seven year old you really know how to make people happy! Naruto let's hand out during lunch today! Mamma made me some of her beef and pork ramen for me." Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand and ran to class with him._

"_Oh boy Sasuke! I love ramen!"_

Sasuke smiled as he held the doll even closer to him. "Naruto. You're really great. I wish I was as strong as you." Sasuke said as he placed the doll next to him on his bed as he closed his eyes and remembered that day, he kept playing that scene through his head over and over again.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he held a doll of Sasuke Uchiha in his hands. "Yeah Buddy…I remember that day…I just wish I was as strong as you." Naruto said to himself as he laid down on his bed after taking a shower.

"N-Naruto-Kun? What i-is that you have there?" Hinata asked eyeing the old worn out doll that looked like Sasuke.

"It's a doll…I made it along with another doll that looked like me, I kept the Sasuke doll and gave the Naruto doll to Sasuke. I never stopped believing in Sasuke. I know he's going to make the right choice Hinata." Naruto said smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun." Hinata said to herself as she sat down on her bed after changing into her nightgown while Naruto was showering. "I hope you made it to Leaf University." She said to herself as she held a small golden locket that had Naruto's, Kiba's, and Sasuke's photo in it. It was the time after they had graduated from elementary school and entered high school that the three of them allowed Hinata to take a photo of them while they were at an amusement park.

* * *

**Awwww! Hinata has feelings for Sasuke! Well hope you guys like this. Leave a review and tell me who you want Sasuke's roommate to be. Do you guys want Sai? Shikamaru? Choji? Shino? Kiba? Rock Lee? Neji? Just tell me who you want. Next Chapter Sakura plays a big role. Also who do you want to be the lucky guy to win Hinata's heart? Kiba or Sasuke. Also I would like if you guys would leave a review and tell me what you think of this so far. Tomorrow I'll try and get as many chapters done and uploaded. Leave a review and tell me what you would like to see. The more you leave reviews the better the story and the more you can read! Ps. I'm going to take a break from Card Fighter and focus more on this and Love is a Book.**


	3. Chapter 3 The fear

Ninja University

Written by Akimoto Kikkawa.

**I dedicate this chapter to my very close and good friend Sakura7897. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…I'd have Sasuke return to the village and become the godfather of Naruto and Sakura's child. And I'd have Jiraiya live and not die….and I'd have Itachi and Sasuke have one of those moments that I written last chapter….and I'd have Naruto's parents brought back to life plus I'd have Arashi Suzuki be a real character. (Reference to Love is a Book)**

**Rated M for Mature: Lemmon (Not this chapter sorry kiddies :3) Use of Tobacco, Alcohol, strong language.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat down on her bed. She had just recently made it to her room hoping that she could have some time alone and clear her mind of anything related to Naruto. _Why is Naruto on my mind? I…I'm so happy that he's back…but when I hugged him and he hugged me back I couldn't help but feel my heart skip seven beats. Oh Naruto you baka! You leave me alone two years after we entered freshman year and then you return only to leave a full year again after we graduate? Now you're back again? But for how long? How long will you stay with us Naruto? I don't know if I can go another year without seeing you._ Sakura thought as she began to fiddle with her clothes. She didn't want to strip down to her bare skin but she wasn't paying attention as she began to sit on her bed naked.

"Maybe I should shower. Yeah a shower will help me focus. Besides Ino hasn't shown up yet so I can shower and claim the best draws and side of the room for myself! Yeah!" Sakura said as she shot up. Smiling she patted herself in the back as she headed for the shower.

_Rrriiinnngggg_

_Rrrriiinnnggg_

_Rrrriiinnggg_

"_Hello Sakura Haruno speaking. Well her voicemail actually. Sorry I couldn't pick up your call. Just leave a message after the beep along with your name and your number so I can call you back! Choi!"_ Her cellphone buzzed as she was taking a shower. Unaware that the person who was calling her actually was the person that she was just thinking about.

"_Hey Sakura-Chan! It's Naruto! I got your number from Hinata only a few minutes ago. Just checking in with you. I hope you are okay. Want to know something cool? I bet while listening to this message you probably have already heard me saying __**WE LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER! BELIEVE IT! **__Hahaha sorry I must've woken up probably the entire school by doing that. Ten-Ten and her roommate are banging the wall next to me. Hahahaha Sorry Ten-Ten sorry Sora! Couldn't help myself! Anyway just call me back at 6xx-8xx-0xxx. Hope to see you tomorrow!"_ Naruto's electronic voice rang through Sakura's cellphone. Even though Naruto yelled pretty loud Sakura didn't hear him. She was too busy hearing the sound of water falling down from the shower head.

"I wonder if Naruto is doing okay. I just hope that Hinata is okay with Naruto rooming with her. Wait…Naruto is a grown man….and Hinata…Naruto…Hinata…." Sakura continued to repeat the two names in her head and on her tongue as she stopped washing her body. Suddenly the cogs in her head began to turn as a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks as she began to think.

"Oh no! Naruto you better not do what I think you are going to do with Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she quickly finished showering and threw on a pair of underwear followed by a baggy black shirt with the Uzumaki's crest on it, she got it specially made just to remind her of Naruto while he was away studying abroad with Jiraiya, and a pair of pink shorts. Sliding her feet into a pair of pink flip-flops she ran out of her room and knocked ferociously on Hinata's door.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata's voice came through the door. It sounded a little sheepish as the door slowly was unlocked and opened up. Hinata's face appeared in the door way, her hair messy and her skin glistened with sweat. There was a strange smell coming from the room, one that Sakura didn't recognize. When she saw the tired and exhausted Hinata she grew more and more fearful as she barged into the room.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hinata. She feared that Naruto had already had sex with her best friend Hinata. The fear continued to creep into her mind each minute Hinata didn't answer.

"H-He w-went out with T-Ten-Ten to find t-two fans for o-our rooms. O-Our AC broke and the heat w-w-was starting to make me s-s-sweat and exhausted. I-It's eight at n-night b-by the way. I guess w-we missed L-Lady Tsunade's important a-a-announcement." Hinata said, through all of the stuttering and the yawning Sakura had clearly understood what was going on. Naruto was only getting a fan for the two of them, and that smell must've been the broken AC.

"Okay, sorry. Just I got paranoid that you and Naruto ended up giving into well…you know doing it." Sakura said laughing. Her heart sank back into place and was no longer beating rapidly in fear. She knew Hinata liked Naruto and knew that Hinata would never have sex with him unless she was married. Her father would've killed her if she did end up having sex out of wedlock.

"O-Oh w-we ended up talking about sex. B-But N-Naruto-Kun said h-h-he was saving himself f-for the r-right girl." Hinata said blushing. The topic made Hinata almost pass out with a bloody nose from just working herself up from thinking about what they talked about.

* * *

Sakura sighed deeply as she knelt down to pick up the passed out lavender hair friend. She couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy knowing that this woman with breasts the size of watermelons was rooming with Naruto. Suddenly she gasped.

_Did I?_

_I did!_

_I'm jealous of Hinata!_

Suddenly Sakura began to connect the dots. The hug, the feeling in her chest when she saw her best friend after a year, the reason of her to come over here, she was in love with Naruto. Sakura quickly tucked Hinata in as she ran to her room, only to find that a blond haired girl was talking with a dark haired guy.

"Oh! Hey Ino! Oh…and Sai you're here too?" Sakura asked as she closed the door and quickly shuffled to find a chair to sit in. Apparently Sai and Ino were having a very important conversation right before Sakura had interrupted them. Strange, Sakura had always took Ino for liking Shikamaru Nara due to the history the two shared with each other.

"Hello Sakura."

"Forehead."

"Ino-Pig"

"Seems like you two always fight like a married couple. Actually Sakura good timing on showing up. I was talking to Ino here about you. I just ran into Naruto and right before that I had a chat with Lady Tsunade. Turns out next week the headmaster of Sand University from Suna will be here to visit and discuss about a five university tournament on the school's best fighters. Of course we well know that almost everyone is well acquaintance with the headmaster of Sand. After all Naruto knows him better that he knows himself." Sai said with a smile. He turned his head to Ino and nodded a good bye nod as he stood up and began to leave the room.

"So Ino-Pig you like Sai?" Sakura asked with a smile. She couldn't help but want to know what was going on between the two. After all she was the one who introduced Sai to Ino.

"We're friends Forehead. Besides Shikamaru would kill me if I liked Sai." Ino said as she laid down on her bed sighing.

"Wow I guess Gaara is going to be here next week. Naruto is practically Gaara's brother." Sakura said as she laid down as well. Looking up at the ceiling she couldn't help but feel drowsy and drift off into dream land.

* * *

**Well I guess I should say is that I won't be able to update Love is a book for a while. My brother has been clamming the Computer every day only to just not use it but play on the Xbox and claim that he is using it. Ugh I hate little brothers. Well you guys I would really love it if you guys can leave a review.**

**Now time for a poll**

**Poll one is for Sasuke's roommate.  
**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Sai**

**Neji**

**Or Rock Lee**

**Now second poll**

**Hinata's boyfriend**

**Sasuke Uchiha or Kiba**

**Third poll who do you want to appear as a couple other than Sasuke with Hinata or Hinata with Kiba. Note this mainly focuses with Sakura and Naruto but there is a reason for my madness in a couple as well.**

**Kiba: Hey! When do I get to make my appearance!**

**Akimoto: When we find out if Hinata will announce her love for you.**

**Kiba: Wait? So you're planning on making me and Hinata an item?**

Akimoto: If that is what the people want.

**Kiba: Alright you heard the man! Vote for me! Kiba and Hinata! Kina forever.**

**Akimoto: *Cough* More of a Sasuhina just because I feel sorry for Sasuke and because I have a feeling that you would just turn her into a horny dog.**

**Kiba: yeah I'll t-WHAT? No I love Hinata! I'll always treat her right! I'll always acknowledge her feelings unlike Naruto!**

**Naruto: Kiba…at least you don't get to bunk with her…I mean she sleep-talks! It's crazy! And she passes out whenever I leave the shower on only a towel!**

**Sasuke: So who is my roommate? Kakashi just seemed to avoid my question.**

**Sakura: I heard Sai**

**Sai: I heard Shino**

**Shino: I heard Lee**

**Rock Lee: Oh yes! Sasuke! We will finally have time to have a man to man chat alone, full of youthful pride and energy! Enclosed in a small room with two beds where we can wrestle each other to keep in shape! Admire each other's bodies and track how much progression has taken place!**

**Neji: I heard it was Chouji.**

**Chouji: Better be! Sasuke is one hell of a good cooker and always knows that BBQ chips are the best! But I heard that it was Shikamaru**

**Shikamaru: I heard that it was Kiba**

**Kiba: What no! NO NO NO NO! Not going to room with Sasuke! Hell no! **

**Sasuke: I rather take Kiba over Rock Lee.**

**Rock Lee: Sasuke! Why! We could help each other train and oil up our bodies before we fight!**

**Akimoto: Wow…um…Rock Lee?**

**Rock Lee: Yes?**

**Akimoto: You like Sakura Haruno right?**

**Rock Lee: YES!  
**

**Akimoto: *Turns on speaker* Um it's for you. She wants all to hear.**

**Sakura: ROCK LEE STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE! AND NARUTO! You keep your suppressed homosexual desires in control. Or I swear on Akimoto's life that I will make sure you won't walk again!**

**Akimoto: Hey I'm not god! **

**Sakura: You control weather or not this gets published and you can easily wipe Rock Lee off the face of Konoha.**

**Akimoto: True but I like him. He makes me laugh when he hits on you.**

**Naruto: Seems like things are getting crazy as of right now. On behalf of Leaf University and by Akimoto Kikkawa I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with us through these past few days. But as of right now things are going to get tough, we need to eat and without your reviews, ideas, and votes Akimoto cannot do his duty in feeding us. So please help fight Fanfiction hunger and review, follow, and favorite now. Please, I really want some more ramen. Oh and to end things off on a good note. The prologue is done! Chapter Four is the first beginning of Ninja University! Sasuke, Sakura, and I are really looking forward to having a great time.**

**Sasuke: So please support us and Akimoto.**

**Sakura: Also I'd like to thank you guys for giving our story so much views!**

**Akimoto: *Cough* Alright I'm going to make a deal with you guys. If we can make it to at least five reviews than I will personally write a bonus chapter for you guys, it will include short stories about all the students. It will be a fan service bonus chapter that may or may not influence the story itself. However the rule is that No Naruhina I made it clear that I will be making this a NaruSaku story. And I promise that the Bonus chapter will contain lemon. Please can I has those reviews so my mistress (female master) will at least let me sleep on a bed tonight and give me a cheeseburger?**

**Naruto: See you guys later! *He pops his head out from the blackness with a smile* I'll see if I can get Akimoto that Cheeseburger but really guys we need your help. Believe it!**

**Sakura: Naruto!**

**Naruto: Got to go Sakura-Chan is calling.**


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast

Ninja University

Written by Akimoto Kikkawa.

**Sorry for the late update had tons of homework to do plus had to help my dad with cleaning out and fixing up our restaurant.**

**Anyway I do not own Naruto. Also I'd like to thank you guys for giving me about 470 views! 3 reviews though….come on guys I really want to know who should Sasuke's roommate will be and who will be Hinata's boyfriend Sasuke or Kiba. So anyway I'm going to have to say. I will not progress the story until you guys give me something to work with. From here on out Filler chapters will be in place…oh okay you guys win I'll have to hold off on getting Sasuke's roommate in…or maybe I'll just do it right off the bat btw Sasuke's roommate will be introduced in chapter 5 so I narrowed down the choices to Lee, Kiba, Shika, and Sai.**

**Rated M for Mature: Lemmon (Not this chapter sorry kiddies :3) Use of Tobacco, Alcohol, strong language.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Breakfast**

Naruto sighed as he stood on line just so he could get something to eat. "Man…I'm so hungry! I can't believe Hinata wouldn't let me eat Ramen in the room." Naruto complained while he felt tears of denial run down his face.

"Cheer up Naruto! I the youthful Rock Lee shall personally cook you the best of Ramen! I'll cook it with my shirt off and oiled up while running around the track field carrying two hundred kilograms of weight on my wrists and ankles!" Rock Lee shouted. Rock Lee was an odd ball whose bowl cut hairstyle and bushy eyebrows vibrated with the feeling of being a creepy guy. He wore a green track suit and orange wrist and ankle tube bands.

"Bushy brow…I'd rather eat my ramen made by Sakura-Chan than eat your Ramen…even if Sakura-Chan can't cook." Naruto said as he looked at his empty tray waiting for the line to move. He heard a loud grumble emitting from his stomach as he saw Chouji walking away with a tray filled to the brim with bagels of every kind, German sausages, bacon omelets, and two pieces of whole wheat toast covered in butter on one and jelly on the other. "Chouji…bagels…"

"Oh relax Naruto! At least you don't have to bunk with bug boy!" A young man named Ichigo yelled as he turned his head around.

"At least you don't have to bunk with Hinata…she sleep talks…last night she was talking in her sleep about me, Sasuke, and Kiba all road in shirtless on while stallions with golden mains." Naruto said as he turned his head to the side seeing Hinata smiling while talking to Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten.

"Hey Naruto. Did you hear that Gaara is coming to visit next week? I can't wait to see how much he has improved! He must have a secret in which he gets so strong!" Rock Lee said as his eyes sparkled with ambition.

"Don't count on it Bushy Brow, and no. I didn't know Gaara's coming. Oh finally! I'll take Ramen please!" Naruto said as he reached the young girl who was currently taking orders from the students before Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto. Only during lunch and Dinner is Ramen served. How about a nice pancake, waffle, fruit, eggs, or a bowl of cereal?" The young woman asked as she smiled at him.

"Hmm, how about a breakfast burrito with black beans, eggs, cheese, tofu, bacon, and potatoes, and a side of ham and eggs with bacon and a cup of coffee!" Naruto said smiling as he watched the young woman write everything down. "That's about it Yukari!"

"Okay head over to the pickup booth your order shall be ready in no time flat. One Breakfast Burrito with Black Beans, Eggs, Cheese, Tofu, Bacon, and Potatoes with a side of Ham and Eggs with Bacon and a cup of Joe. Naruto sized!" Yukari yelled into the back as she handed Naruto a number nine ticket.

"Thanks Yukari!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the pickup booth. Suddenly his food appeared onto his tray as Naruto handed the ticket to the man who handed Naruto his food.

* * *

As soon as Naruto found an empty table he was enjoying his meal at the time. Smiling even brighter as he found that what he ordered was indeed classy. "Hey Naruto?" A voice said. Turing his head around him, he saw that it was his friend and love Sakura Haruno. She was apparently wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with a pattern of her family's crest.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said with a smile. "What brings you here?" He asked as he swallowed his food and taking a breath.

"Um…you see Naruto…the thing is….well…what I'm trying to ask…is…if…well…" Sakura was trying to find her words as she began to toss and tumble on them. Apparently Naruto had gotten up and it was the first time that she had actually got a really good look at him. He was taller than she was, standing over her head by eight inches while his skin looked as if the sun had decided to turn him into a god while his sun kissed hair stood up in spikes while some of which was covering his eyes.

_Wait! He didn't have hair this long yesterday!_

Sakura thought to herself but was quickly distracted by his body, his chest was very muscular and his muscles seemed to bulge in the way of not a bodybuilder but someone who wants to get strong to protect his friends kind of way.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you alright? Your face is really red and your nose is bleeding." Naruto asked as he took a clean napkin and started to wipe her face where there was blood. He then held it under her nose just as Sakura felt her courage and heart return.

"N-Naruto! Will you be my boyfriend?" Sakura asked him, well actually she shouted it all throughout the room causing everyone's heads to turn and look.

"What? Did teme reject you? I'm sorry Sakura I love you…but I know how much you love Sasuke. I'll go talk to him and try to convince him to accept your love." Naruto said faking his foxy smile. In reality his heart was jumping for joy yet his mind was telling him that there is only one reason for Sakura going on dates or asking Naruto out was that she was rejected by Sasuke and needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Then I'll come by your room to-Wait? Naruto….what did you just say?" Sakura asked as she was brought back from cloud 9 when her rational brain slammed her back down to reality.

"I said I love you Sakura but I know you love Sasuke…I'll talk to him and tell him to rethink his decision." Naruto said to her.

"No Baka…it isn't like that…Naruto please…listen to me…I want you to be my boyfriend." Sakura asked just as a young girl came running down the cafeteria.

"Leave…my….son…alone!" A red head woman shouted as she punched the pinkette in the head sending her through the window.

"S-son?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to the redheaded woman standing in his face.

"Naruto-kun. I finally found you….after all these long years…after having to fight my way back home…Naruto-Kun…mama is home…" The young woman said as the dust cleared. Naruto could clearly see that this woman was his mother, there was something about him that just told him that she was indeed his mother who used to watch after him until his memories started. Looking at her he saw how much she looked like a wild beast, her hair was messy while her skin was covered in dry dirt while her clothes were torn and seemed not to fit anymore.

"M-Mom?" Naruto asked just to be sure. Right as he said that Tsunade had entered the cafeteria carrying an unconscious Sakura.

"KUSHINA UZUKMAKI!" Tsunade yelled upon recognizing the only wild redhead in the room who is able to knock anyone out in one punch.

Suddenly the room fell silent as they heard the infamous name Kushina Uzumaki being screamed. From the stories they heard about the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero woman who was proclaimed death suddenly turned their heads to the redhead. All jaws dropped in realization in what has happened.

"I guess Tsunade's the headmistress now…who would've thought that Minato's successor would be Tsunade." Kushina said with an embarrassing smile while holding her son in a head lock.

"M-M-Mom stop!" Naruto yelled trying to get out on the uncomfortable position.

"Naruto-kun! Please! Let me get a good look at my baby…it's been…almost fifteen years since I last saw you….oh…I wish I never agreed to go with Minato to vacation in Kirigakure while leaving you with Iruka…please Naruto will you ever forgive your mama?" She asked while in taking every detail of her son who she fought tooth and nail to find these past sixteen years.

"M-Mom it's okay really." Naruto said as he stood up straight. Smiling he hugged his mother tightly as tears fell from his face.

"Well…I have to go Naruto. I need to take a shower…I've been bathing in nothing but lakes and waterfall that I forgot how good a hot shower and bath feels." She said as she turned and headed off away from everyone.

"Guess she will be wanting her job back." Tsunade said sighing.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I was hit with a bad case of depression yesterday when I found out that my old bully from elementary school was back in town. I was plagued with memories of the times when he made fun of me. Plus I had to work as well. I'm going to tell you this though. Reviews please because I'm running out of ideas, I need you to comment and tell me your thoughts and give me ideas. Thanks see you tomorrow when I post all day. Yup a marathon on Saturday and Sunday. I might just have a posting marathon tonight when I get back from Dodge ball as well. Look forward to it. Also seeing how I got only two reviews Wednesday…no bonus chapter sorry guys but we made a deal and you couldn't keep it. Well I guess I should tell you guys that by Tuesday next week the polls for who Hinata's boyfriend is will close and tonight at 12 East Coast side (New York USA) That I will announce who Sasuke's roommate will be…so far it is a four way tie since no one is voting you guys better vote.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke's Nightmare

Ninja University

Written by Akimoto Kikkawa.

**Alright and the moment you have been waiting for. **

**Rated M for Mature: Lemmon (Not this chapter sorry kiddies :3) Use of Tobacco, Alcohol, strong language.**

**Chapter 5. Sasuke's nightmare.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was speechless at the sudden turn of events as he looked at the young redhead woman falcon punch Sakura Haruno through the window and into the court yard. Shuddering at the fact that she is Naruto's mother only means that Naruto probably had inherited her brute strength and hot temper as well.

"Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke? Hey are you are or are you not in room sixty one?" Shikamaru asked as he waved a hand in front of the Uchiha's face.

"Huh oh…sorry yeah I am why?" He asked only to be answered with a face full of concern as he pointed to the male in the green track suit whose eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Oh fuck me with a donkey's dick." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he braced for the incoming infamous Rock Lee shout.

"YES! OH HOW I THANK YOU KAMI! SASUKE LET US CELEBRATE BY RUNNING THE TRACK FIELD SHIRTLESS A THOUSAND TIMES!" Rock Lee shouted as he downed his breakfast which consisted of all the food groups, meat eggs beans and fish for protein, apples oranges and bananas for fruit, yogurt and milk for dairy, whole wheat toast and cereal for starch and grains, and peppers in his breakfast burrito for vegetables. "Itadakimasu!" Rock Lee shouted as he finished.

"Shikamaru…is it too late to switch roommates I'd give anything but to be with Rock Lee." Sasuke said just as he felt the hand that belonged to non-other than Tsunade.

"Not really, unless you want to play me in a game of poker or mahjong. Maybe even blackjack." Tsunade said with an evil gambling smile.

"Not really, I'd feel bad taking all your money again. Also Tsunade favor is needed. Keep a look out for the snake, and tell Anko she needs to wear something under that mesh shirt, she tried jumping me on the way here and her coat almost fell off to reveal her breasts." Sasuke said just as a passing by Jiraiya found himself sitting right at the same table.

"Really? Tell me more. I want details!" He said as his voice was full of lust. Sasuke glared at the pervert while Tsunade was cracking her knuckles.

"Maybe you ought to say hello to your godson's mother. She's apparently alive and is on her way to her house that isn't so far away. Better yet I'll get you started." She said as she pumped her arms and fists full of her chakra.

A small eep was only heard from Jiraiya before he was pounded into oblivion and sent flying through the solid brick wall and into the school's fountain of the four pervious Headmasters and Tsunade. A shout was heard from the janitor Danzo who swore that he'd take Tsunade's place and keep the order in the school right before a groan was heard from the perverted teacher.

"Maybe it would be best if you weren't so hard on Jiraiya. Isn't his fault you know? Kami help him." Sasuke said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Alright! That was a very good breakfast! I feel so youthful! Sasuke let's head to the dojo and spar to see how much stronger we've gotten!" Rock Lee said right before an even older version of Rock Lee appeared clamping his hand on his shoulder.

"Ah! I see so much of Kakashi in you Sasuke. It seems as if there is a new generation of Kakashi and myself. Ah Tsunade I see that you've sent Jiraiya-San through the wall. But mind telling me who had the strength to send poor Sakura Haruno through the window?" Might Gai asked as he looked up at the headmistress.

"Kushina Uzumaki. She's returned and I believe she will be looking to take her old job back as the culinary professor and the female martial arts instructor alongside Anko." Tsunade said with a sigh as she took the cup of coffee off Shikamaru's tray.

"Hey!" Shikamaru said as he saw the woman down his morning Joe in one go.

"Uulk. Strong black." Tsunade said as she placed it right back down onto Shikamaru's tray.

"Yeah. It's black because it is the most powerful kind of coffee…plus it is straight from across the globe on a remote island off the coast of the village hidden in stone." Shikamaru said as he sighed. Getting up he left the table to buy another cup of coffee that would cause him even more money.

"Sasuke I hope that you'll show up today after your class and show me what you've learned over the summer. I expect Lee has learned something to counter your Chidori." Gai said as he smiled. His smile was one of the creepiest a person could ever give.

"Not really. I plan on walking around campus to clear my mind and kill any snake I find. I fucking hate Snakes…especially the white snake." Sasuke said. He was implying Orochimaru as his eyes twitched at the mere mention of the Sound Headmaster's name.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me I have to do some business." Tsunade said while cracking her knuckles.

"What are you looking at Lee?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the fellow classmate who was giving off creepy vibes.

"You Sasuke. I'm so happy that we are roommates." Lee said as he shot up from his chair and began to run off to the track field.

"Of all the things that could've happen…I'm stuck with that guy." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Could this day get any worse?"

"What do you mean Sasuke-Kun?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Who could be behind the voice who just spoke to Sasuke! Pm me and if you are right I shall dedicate the next chapter to you and you may be mentioned as a character as well. Who knows? Well we had a great run but to be honest I'm running out of steam guys I really want you to help me get some new ideas. So please comment, review, favorite and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6 Red and Pink

**Yo! I'm going to be blunt. I don't own any of these characters. What the hell...Let's just enjoy this chapter! Finally Chapter 6 is here! Look out for chapter 7 soon!**

**Chapter 6. Red and Pink. Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Vs. Cherry Blossom**

* * *

Sakura groaned as she felt the cool air and the warm blankets being tossed onto her body. Opening her eyes she gripped her head as she felt an onslaught of whatever force had assaulted her when she was confessing to Naruto.

"Don't push yourself. You're lucky to still be living after Kushina's legendary right fist." A very soothing and calming voice said as Sakura's vision came into focus. Looking up she saw that it was Shizune, a very good friend of Tsunade. Shizune was the university's medical professor and nurse.

"Thanks Shizune-Sama. Uh...who exactly is Kushina?" Sakura asked as she gently propped herself up and notice the cup of water left for her by the side.

"My mother. Sorry about what she did Sakura-Chan." A male voice said, this voice instantly made Sakura's face turn red as she hid herself under the covers.

"H-Hello...Naruto." Sakura said as she turned a shade of red that would make Hinata jealous.

"Now, now. No need to be embarrassed Sakura. I'm just going to stand outside to make sure a certain redhead doesn't flip out." Shizune said as she slipped out of the room.

"Sorry my mom put you in here Sakura-Chan. She's just very protective and short tempered like you." Naruto said trying to complement her. Sitting down on the edge of her bet, Sakura felt his hands running through her bubblegum pink hair.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto. It is o-okay. Your mom was j-just looking out for you." Sakura said, by now she could feel her face getting warm like a hot spring. The feeling of his talented fingers running through her hair was driving her wild, she could feel her desire for the blond boiling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted him. NO. She needed him.

_Oh Kami! He's so close! I need him! I want him!_

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he continued to run his hand through her hair, now he began to scratch her head in random places as he sent chakra through his fingers to help make her feel better.

"H-Hai!" She squeaked as she felt his chakra fingers. Her heart was beating even faster as she wanted to kiss him, hold him, do anything to him.

_Kami! He's so talented with his fingers! I...I can't think! I must have him! No! Keep your head on Sakura!_

**Shānnarō! Yes. Keep your head, you'll need it to please him! Now quickly while he's distracted grab the bed sheets and tie him down! Have your way with him!**

_What no! I thought you were gone! _

**Nope. Was here all along. Just waiting for the right moment.**

_Go away! _

**Nope!**

_You'll ruin everything! I want Naruto to love me! Whenever you show up I end up beating Naruto!_

**True but this time you'll be beating the log.**

_Shut up! _Sakura yelled in her mind as her face grew hot as white flames. By now her inner self had plague her mind with perverted thoughts and images that because of how worked up she was her nose shot blood out.

"Sakura-Chan. I know you like Sasuke Uchiha. I'll talk to him to see if we can get you two together." Naruto said, oblivious to her bloody nose or the pool of blood forming on the bed.

"N-NO! Naruto-_Kun_!" Sakura said as she shot up. As soon as she realized she said -Kun at the end of his name she almost fainted from embarrassment.

"S-Sakura-Chan...are you okay your nose is bleeding." Naruto said as he took his headband off his head and gently wiped the blood forming from her nose.

"Y-Yes I am baka! Listen I don't love Sasuke...I love you!" She said as she dived into him. She closed her eyes as she brought him down onto the bed and felt her heart beating faster and faster.

_I'm going to do it! I'm going to kiss Naruto-Kun!_

_"_Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Leaning forward he almost felt his lips touch her when suddenly a loud voice was heard behind the oak door.

"I'm going in! I don't want Pinky's lips or anything all over my baby! Move it Shizune! And get the pervert out of here!"  
"Hey I'm not a pervert! Look who's talking Kushina! You have a sex drive that is unbelievable Minato used to tell me stories of how you wouldn't let him catch a break for days with your needs!"

"That's it pervert! See if you can summon a toad to break your fall!" And with that a blur of white came hurling through the oak door. As it crashed into the desk at the end of the room a groaning Jiraiya pushed himself up.

"You're crazy Kushina!" Jiraiya shouted as he pulled a broken beaker out of his right arm.

"Next time I'll throw you into the drugs and needles!" Kushina yelled as she stormed into the room. She yanked Sakura off Naruto and threw her into the wall.

"Oh! My baby! Did that girl hurt you? Did she do dirty things to you?"

"M-Mom!"  
"Hey! Crazy bitch! Keep your hands off Naruto-Kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran into Kushina. Tackling her to the ground she began to pump chakra into her fist and rain hell down onto the redhead.

"You! Oh you're going to get it! Eat fists!" Kushina yelled as she began to punch Sakura back. As she felt Kushina's fists contact with her body she groaned.

* * *

**To be continued. Oh and the results are...Hinata and Sasuke! Congratulations you two. Sorry Kiba buddy.**

**Chapter seven will be out real soon**


	7. Chapter 7 An Unlucky Guy

**Hey guys it's Akimoto. At work now. I'll try to post chapter eight tonight, this is my second time working on this and already I can feel this computer hating me. I open Wikipedia and come back to find all the writing I wrote in the document on fanfiction gone and replaced with past work. Anyway here's chapter seven!**

**Chapter 7. Unlucky guy.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he continued to watch the blur of red and pink coming from the giant dust cloud surrounding the two women. The red hair belonged to his long-lost mother Kushina Uzumaki while the pink hair belongs to the girl of his dreams Sakura Haruno.

"Mom...Sakura-Chan please stop fighting." The blond male said as he tried to reason with the two women who began to pull each others hair and bite each others bodies. Truly this was an all out brawl and the prize was Naruto himself.

"Mom...Sakura-Chan stop..." He pleaded as he sat down on the bed where Sakura had been only moments ago before she tackled Kushina. He just didn't understand why these two had to fight over him.

"Ero-Sensei help please?" He asked as he turned his eyes to the white-haired man who was for once looking as if he was truly in fear. The only person who could do that to the man was Lady Tsunde herself, and she was nowhere in sight at the moment.

"Leave my Naruto alone!"

"He's not yours tomato head!"  
"No one calls me tomato head bitch!"

"Tomato head! I did it again!"  
"Shut up forehead!"

"Oww! I'm going to kill you!"

"Ero-Sensei help please?" Naruto asked as he could already see that it is a death sentence to go in alone. He looked at Jiraiya again and pleaded with him to help break the fight up so that no one will get hurt.

"Sorry Naruto. Best let Tsunade handle this...I wonder where she is." Jiraiya asked as he looked outside the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!"

"You okay Tsunade?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking Shikamaru." Tsunade said as she looked up. Staring at her opponent Shikamaru Nara she grinned. She then looked at the board and saw that the male's Shogi pieces where all trapped and if he moved in any direction she'll win.

"Looks like you have me defeated." Shikamaru said as he sighed.

"Yes! Finally I can get my money back!" Tsunade shouted as she sprang up and began to run to her desk draw to pull out a bottle of sake she was saving for an important event like this.

"I said looks like you have me defeated, to the untrained eye. Checkmate you lose." Shikamaru said as he took his piece and placed it right in the sweet point in Tsunade's defense instantly trapping the king as he smiled. He knew that one of Tsunade's pieces wasn't going to take his king if he moved the right one. "Pay up." He said with a groan. "How troublesome you are..not even worth my time."

"You got lucky pineapple head." She growled as she put the sake back and reached into her coat pocket for the money she owed him from this game.

"Yeah yeah. It's called being strategic." Shikamaru said as he took Tsunade's money and layed down on the ground.

"Any word about Naruto?"

"He's with Sakura in the medical wing."

"Kushina's on her way there you should go and stop the fight before it even happens."

"Naruto'll be able to hande it."

"Hope so."

"One more round! I feel as if I can beat you this time!" Tsunade yelled as she reset the board and move one of her pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A few hours later, Naruto was carrying a Sakura Haruno on his back while Jiraiya was dragging a tied up Kushina Uzumaki on the ground by a rope.

"Mom...this is for your own good. Until you learn to stop being the way you are and punching my friend Sakura-Chan when ever she is near me or when she is talking to me...then I'll take off the ropes and let you free." Naruto said with a heavy sigh. Looking at his mother he could still tell that she wanted to rip Sakura's head right off her shoulders and mount it on a wall.

"Come now Kushina. You have to listen to Naruto." Jiraiya said laughing as he continued to dragg Kushina on the ground.

"Jiraiya...I swear when I get free...I'm going to mount your ass on my wall in my den over my fire." Kushina said as she glared at the perverted man who was obviously enjoying this way too much.

"Mom...you need to work on that anger." Naruto said as he shot her a look.

"But Naruto! I'm only looking out for my baby...hey! Blue eyes! Keep your eyes off my baby!" She yelled at a girl who just walked by. Obviously she wasn't eyeing Naruto but the pinkette who was on his back.

"Hey old lady! I wasn't looking at your son!" The blue eyed girl snapped back as she continued to walk to her next class.

"Yeah right! Just be glad I'm tied up or I'll be turning those blue eyes white!" Kushina yelled as she squirmed and thrashed about.

"Woah! Easy there Kushina. Naruto I'll take Kushina to Tsunade. Just make sure Sakura gets to her dorm room so Ino can take care of her." Jiraiya said as he dragged a enraged Kushina to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily as he plopped Sakura down onto her bed.

"I'm guessing no sex...but another woman beat her up?" Ino said as she sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed. Looking at her she sighed as she began to place packets of ice all over the bruised and swelling areas of her friend's body.

"Naruto-Kun's mother. Becareful Ino-pig!" Sakura snappd as she glared daggers at her bestfriend.

"I'd thought most of the damage would be done to your giant forehead to make sure it looked normal." Ino joked as she placed another bag of ice onto Sakura's body.

"So what have you been up to Ino?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Hanging out with Sai and Shikamaru. Chouji's been seeing Ten-Ten lately while Neji and Shino continue to bicker at each other about bugs and studies. Hinata's been taking an intrest in Sasuke lately and Kiba's been very upset. Rock Lee's been trying to get Sasuke to work out shirtless and oiled up for quite some time now." Ino said as she sighed.

"Huh...so that's all happened in one day. Wow.." Naruto whistled as he sat next to Sakura and began to stroke her hair gently.

"Oh...um...Temari emailed me this moring, she's going to be here with her brothers in two days. Said she has unfinished buisness with Shikamaru." Ino blurted out as soon as she just remembered what the email said.

"Gaara's looking forward to spar with Rock Lee again and see who is the better between the two right now."

"That's interesting." Naruto said as he looked at his beloved Sakura.

"Oh..did you hear about Sasuke? Apparently he almost passed out when he heared someone call him Sasuke-Kun." Ino giggled.

"No way! Sasuke would never passout! Only Orochimaru would make the guy passout!" Naruto chuckled as he continued to stroke Sakura's hair.

"Not really Naruto-Kun. Hinata almost made Sasuke passout when she took him out to the movies last week!"

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Naruto? Sakura?" Instantly the three knew who was behind the door.

"Oh my god...it's just like Beatlejuice...we've said his name too many times!" Naruto whispered and sending both Ino and Sakura into a laughing fit.

"Come on in Sasuke the door's open." Sakura shouted as she purred from Naruto's magic fingers.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in looking very nervouse. "Hinata asked me out today during breakfast..." He said looking at the three.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 7! Well I can obviously say that I'm not getting payed for overtime! Yeah my psycho boss! Well it seems like Sasuke and Hinata will be going on a date. Stay tuned later to find out how the date will go and how Sasuke's day was like after hearing Hinata call his name during breakfast!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sasuke has a date?

**Hey guys Chapter 8 is finally here! I got a lot of time off work today and boy I'm pumped as the YOUTHFUL SPRING TIME! Hahaha sorry there is a lot of Rock Lee in this chapter. Anyway I want to thank you guys for sticking with me from the begining but sadly I realized that we're already in the 8th chapter and I tell you this...but we're almost finsihed with Ninja University! I don't believe it! ;.;.**

**I remember when I first started this book back on November 9th and it's already the 20th! on eleven days we've came so far! I really want to see more of this piece of work but I can't believe that soon I'll be writing the final chapter and we'll all be sad that it is over just like the ending to Fruits Basket or Dragon Ball Z even the manga Yu-Yu-Hakasho! But maybe we can prolong the ending if we all work together on this and come up with adventures for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura! If we can do that then we might be able to avoid the ending to Ninja University! So please send me your ideas via pm or reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Sasuke has a date!?**

_**Earlier that day at Breakfast**_

Sasuke shook in fear as he heard the familiar words that he has feared after that event many years ago. The one event that cost him his humanity as human.

"Sasuke-Kun...Sasuke-Kun!" The voice said as it continued to float in the male's ears and mind. He felt his neck grow hot where the curse mark lays. He could feel the being's presences here in the cafeteria, how the voice made him shake was very unnerving to the Uchiha. Turning his head to the side he swore he saw the White Snake smile and move close to him. Sweating and knees shaking he felt his conciousness slip into sleep.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha!"

Suddenly Hinata Hyugga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara surrounded the Uchiha and held him up. Shikamaru had activated his Kagemane no Jutsu. His own shadow had strecthed from under Shikamaru to Sasuke as the Nara kept the Uchiha from falling while Hinata grabbed Sasuke just a Kiba and Akamaru cleared the table and watched as Hinata gently laid the Uchiha down as Shikamaru released his jutsu.

"Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun! Are you okay?" Hinata pleaded as she activated her Byakugan and scaned the Uchiha's body for anything of the abnormalities that made the Uchiha faint.

"Orochimaru...I'll kill you and Itachi..." The Uchiha groaned as he suddenly shot up. It seemed as if he couldn't let himself faint from just hearing a name like that.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun!" Hinata yelled as she flung her arms into the Uchiha. Tears of joy began to fall down her face in turn making the Uchiha feel enraged and yet embarrased with a hint of care. He shook his head from the thoughts and growled.

"Where is Orochimaru! I know he is here!" Sasuke shouted as he closed his brown orbs only to open them up and expose his Sharingan.

"Sasuke! What the hell man! Orochimaru isn't here! It was Hinata! She wanted to ask you out man!" Kiba shouted as he slamed the back of his hand into the Uchiha's face.

"Big mistake dog boy." The Uchiha growled as he cracked his knuckles. He then quickly preformed the handsigns for his Ration Jutsu known as the Chidori.

"Oh you wanna go emo freak?" Kiba snarled as he hoped back. His loyal dog Akamaru barked as he too jumped back and began to lean on its back legs in preperation for an attack.

"Shut up inu! You inu dobe!" Sasuke yelled at both of them. Snarling he charged his Chidori up as he put all of his wait on his front right leg. He was going to need every bit of energy, power, etc. just so he can beat the Inuzuka and his dog.

"Shut up! Akamaru's not a dobe!" Kiba shouted as he kracked his knuckles. He snarled as he prepared to unleash his beast style taijutsu on the Uchiha.

**Bark**

"Yeah I know Akamaru! Sasuke's our friend but he needs to be reminded what it feels like to be knocked down a notch or two!" Kiba shouted as he slumped low to the ground as his face turned savage and animalistic as he let his claws out.

"The dog's not a dobe! You are the dobe Inuzuka!" Sasuke shouted as he began to run forward to impale Kiba's chest. Just between the vital organs, just enough to hurt but not kill.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice was heard echoing through the cafeteria, both the Uchiha and Inuzuka turned around to see an enraged Hinata. The two gulped as they knew an angry Hinata ment trouble.

"Sasuke-Kun! Kiba-Kun! Stop! You two are friends and shouldn't fight! Now Sasuke-Kun will you go on a date with me!" Hinata shouted, more like demanded to be correct. Apparently the Uchiha wasn't expecting this to happen as he felt himself become loss for words.

* * *

_**At Sakura and Ino's dorm Room**_

The Uchiha sighed as he finished retelling the events of this morning. Sighing in frustration as he looked at the three people smiling at him.

"What? Don't look at me like that dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he glared daggers at the Uzumaki.

"Sasuke and Hinata sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." He joked playfuly which resulted with the Uzumaki being bashed in the head by Saskura and Ino.

"Serves you right dobe." Sasuke said as she sighed and sat down on the unoccupied bed right across from the bed that the Haruno was laying on. "Now...what do I do? I've never been on a date with a girl like Hinata."

"Don't ask me teme I never dated or kissed anyone before."

"You kissed Sasuke back when we were in elementary school."

"Hahhaahaaaaa way to remind the two Sakura! Well my advice is treat her nice and not to push anything. Go slow and steady Sasuke."

"Thanks Ino...and Sakura _thanks for reminding me about that_!" The Uchiha growled as he wanted to throw up from the memory. Groaning he stood up and returned to his room.

* * *

_**At Room 61**_

The Uchiha groaned as he looked into his closet only to find that half of it housed Rock Lee's forest green track suits and the other half belonged to Sasuke's suits. He groaned again when he picked out his favorite charcoal black suit that had the Uchiha crest on the back to find Rock Lee's face sticthed onto the back with the sayings "Spring time youth!" in flaming orange, red, and yellow.

"I'm going to kill that guy." Sasuke said as he tore off the ugly face of _him_. Sighing he took out a box of sewing needles and thread as he began to fix his suit. After a few hours the Uchiha smiled as he held up the finished product, a nice suit with the Uchiha crest but added to it was the crest of the Uzumaki, Haruno, and Konoha along with the Sharingan.

"YOSH! SASUKE UCHIHA! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MORE YOUTHFUL SUIT! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN IT! I CAN SEE THE SPRING TIME PASSION OF YOUTH OVERFLOWING THE STRANDS OF THREAD! OH YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!"

"You say anything about spring, passion, or youth one more time and I will send you to Kumo with one toss." Sasuke growled as he released a killing atmosphere all around the room.

"Do not worry my rival! I can run to Kumo and back because of my YOUTHFUL PASSION THAT BURNS BRIGHT AS THE SPRING TIME SUN RADIATIONG THE PETTLES OF THE SAKURA TREES ON A HILL THAT SHADES A MASTER AND APPRENTANCE AS THEY TRAIN HARD TO SHOW THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHT!" Rock Lee shouted as he stood ontop of his bed, his eyes sparkling with his vision of his teacher Might Gai and himself traning hard.

"That's in. You're ass is going to Kumo!" Sasuke shouted as he grabed Rock Lee by his collar and slingshot the male out the window and into the distances.

"SEEMS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF INTO THE BLISS OF THE YOUTHFUL NIGHT SKY! I CAN FEEL THE PASSION OF YOUTH SOAKING INTO MY BONES AS I SOAR INTO THE NIGHT SKY!"

"Elvis has left the building." **(Author's Note. At the time I'm writing this part I was putting away tons of food that needed to be refrigerated and let me tell you my fingers are numb so I apolgize for spelling mistakes and you guys would never believe how much your own blood burns your numb body when you enter a room slightly warmer than a fridge or the outside.)** Sasuke said with a smile as he headed into the bathroom to shower. "To night will be a very eventful night. Indeed it will be."

* * *

**Sorry couldn't help but do that to you guys! XP. I just saw the cliff hanger there and needed to do that! Anyway I want to continue with the story but you guys please help me with this, I really want to write about Sasuke and Hinata's date but I'm just drawing a blank so can you tell me what kind of date they are going on? In the mean time Chapter 9 and 10 are going to be revolving around Sakura and Naruto so Chapter 11 will be when Sasuke tells everyone how the date with Hinata went. So tell me what you think and how the date between the two goes like!**


	9. Chapter 9! The Tournament Proposal!

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I was so busy with other stuff such as having to deal with work plus I had to help out around the house for Thanksgiving! Well as an apology I'm going to say something special at the end. Oh and I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes the pc I'm writing on is the same one that I use at work. It is quite slow when checking for spelling error. Anyway I took the time in thinking about the next few chapters and since you guys didn't tell me what you wanted for the date between Sasuke and Hinata I had to come up with one...it was so hard to think mostly because of ...ehhh never mind well you guys are wanting the chapter so here it is!**

**Entire cast: So let the story continue! And a happy December 1st to you!**

**Me: Heeh you guys I should've known you'd pull something like this!**

**Naruto: Nah man we just wanted to take some weight off your shoulders...anyway let's go! Believe it!**

**Everyone: Chapter 9! The Tournament Proposal! Gaara's plan!**

**"Tailed Beast"**

"Normal Talking"

"**Jutsu"  
**

_'Thinking"_

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

'_**Inner Sakura**_** Thinking**'

* * *

Naruto! Listen to your mother! You are not to hang around pinky over there any longer! You will be finding a nice girl, who isn't a horn dog!" Kushina yelled as she struggled to free herself from the grasp of Jiraiya.

**_ '__Shānnarō! _Hell no did she just call me Pinky! And a Horn dog! Oh she's dead meat! No one talks to Naruto-Kun like that! Even his own mother!' **Inner Sakura shouted as a vein seemed to pop on Sakura's forehead as she glared daggers at the redhead who was now biting the ropes that wrapped around her.

"You do know Naruto-Kun is free to date whoever he wants...Tomato head." Sakura said, venom laced into every word as she continued to glare daggers at her love's mother.

"Shut up forehead freak!" Kushina yelled as flames of anger shot out from her mouth.

"Tch...Just be glad I promised Naruto-Kun that I won't beat the living tar out of you." Sakura said as she tried to keep her temper under control. She looked to the tall muscular handsome blond as he held her arm. She couldn't help but blush as she snuggled into his arm even more trying to catch more of his loving warmth that leaked from his body. '_Ohhh I love Naruto-Kun's warmth...if I were to die now I'd be very happy...but I rather die in his arms with him at an old age.'_ Sakura thought as she tightened her grip on the blonde's arm.

"Sakura-Chan...mom...please you two should get along. I know that deep down you two really do like each other as friends!" Naruto shouted with his big goofy fox-like grin.

"Naruto! I forbid my baby from dating this...this...this girl who dyes her hair pink!" Kushina shouted as she continued to bite the rope that bound her to Jiraiya who at the moment was mumbling something perverted again.

"You know Kushina...Minato would approve of Sakura Haruno for being the ideal girl for Naruto. You and her are alike." Jiraiya said as he groaned as he yanked the rope causing Kushina to yelp as she felt her body being yanked just like a small dog would yelp when its collar gets yanked. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at what she saw before her eyes.

"Jiraiya untie me and I might go easy on you!" Kushina yelled as she thrashed about even more. Jiraiya groaned as he continued to yank the rope.

"So...how many times did we have to tie my mom up? Twenty?" Naruto asked as he looked at his perverted teacher.

"Thirty. Not counting the time when Sasuke tied her up and left her by the Headmaster monument in the front." Jiraiya said as he groaned again, looking at it he definitely saw this as research material for writing his next issue of Icha Icha Tales of Uzumaki.

"Jiraiya don't get any perverted ideas...Kushina will punish you!" Sakura sang as she giggled again. Smiling she snuggled closer to her love's chest.

"Sakura-Chan please...I know I promised I'd let you hold on my arm today...but I don't think it is right since you love Sasuke-Teme..." Naruto said as he looked at his childhood crush. He couldn't help but blush brightly as he saw her getting even more comfortable with his chest.

"Baka...I don't love Sasuke...I thought I did but it was more of a stupid childish crush. I should've seen that the only thing he wants is to kill Itachi." Sakura said as she looked at him, his deep gentle ocean blue eyes seemed to make her feel as if she was looking at the calm sea after a horrible storm, that one beautiful moment that is so little and so rare for anyone to see.

_****__'Shānnarō! Hell yes! His eyes are so gorgeous! Hey kiss him! 'Inner_ Sakura shouted.

'_No! I don't want him to think that he's second best! He IS the best! We have to wait it out!'_ Sakura shouted in her mind. Looking at Naruto she smiled again and couldn't help but notice his lips, they looked so perfect. The thought of kissing him, the feeling of her lips against his. The thought alone made her blush even more and with that she wanted him, wanted to kiss him!

"HEY! PINKY! STAY AWAY FROM MY NARUTO! STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Kushina yelled as she continued to gnaw at the ropes that kept her from raining hell down on Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto's mother and glared daggers at her, she wanted to beat the living hell out of the woman but she knew if she did her Naruto-Kun would hate her. She turned her attention back to her love and stared at his eyes.

"HEY NARUTO-KUN!" A female voice shouted followed by a blond girl with three pigtails pushing Sakura away from her love and jumped on his back. "Guess who~" The blond sang as she covered Naruto's blue orbs.

"Uh...is it...Temari?" Naruto asked as he took a very chancy guess.

"Yup! It's me! Thought you can run away from me you handsome hunk of meat. Ohh I just want to take you an-" Temari was suddenly cut off as sand wrapped around her body and yanked her away from Naruto. Sakura had just gotten up and was glaring daggers at the blond as she saw Temari's body yanked back to the side of her brother Gaara.

"Hello Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto-San." Gaara said in his stoic voice. His emotionless green-blue eyes stared into the souls of the two as he walked to them, his white robes and green Headmaster hat hid his red hair and his casual clothes from the eyes of the world.

"Gaara! It is so good to see you again!" Naruto said as he looked at his best friend from the Sand.

"Hey Naruto." Kankuro said as he waved hello to his friend.

"Yo! Kankuro! Its good to see you still kicking and living!" Naruto shouted as he waved back to his friends. Sakura smiled and waved at Kankuro and Gaara but glared daggers at Temari.

"So Gaara why are you here?" Sakura asked as she looked at her friend.

"I am here to see Lady Tsunade...I plan on inviting all five nations to a martial arts tournament." Gaara said as he looked at her.

"Well I guess I have to agree. It will be a great opportunity to mend old wounds." Tsunade said as she appeared behind Kushina and lifted her up over her shoulder.

* * *

**Me: Few wow you guys sure did help a lot! I mean I couldn't have done this with out you helping me.**

**Gaara: Well at least We've gotten to the University.**

**Naruto: Well I still can't believe you wanted to throw a tournament like that! A five nation competition! Wow! I'm going to be number 1! Believe it!**

**Sakura: Naruto-Kun! Please don't push yourself! Besides we still have to help Akimoto write the rest of the book! Hey! I think I got an idea! Let's hold a contest!**

**Everyone: What!?**

**Sakura: Yeah! A Fan art contest! **

**Naruto: That's an excellent idea!**

**Me: Heeh I think so to...but...do you really think anyone will draw fan art of this?**

**Sakura: You'd be surprised what people will do to see me and Naruto-Kun "it".**

**Me: Whoa! You mean lemon? Uh...well...um...I do have experience in writing that stuff because of when I used to um...help people write stuff like that when they wanted to do something like that for a story...but...me actually writing that...where everyone can see?**

**Sakura: Yeah! So here are the rules, on December 23rd Akimoto here will be judging the Fan Art and who ever sends the best will have a section dedicated to him or her and Aki will write a very detailed lemon chapter between me and Naruto-Kun. It must be of the story, draw the university, draw Tsunade losing to Shikamaru in any kind of game, a drawing of me kicking the crap out of Kushina. Anything just not perverted and not of Naruto-Kun kissing Hinata or me kissing Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: The drawing must be sent to Akimoto-dono's email or a link to the fan art on any site you published it on.**

**Gaara: Well in that case I should announce for Akimoto that we will be helping him write the chapters but he has been writing for such a long time with out a Beta-Reader, round of applause. But at the moment he would like you guys out there to help him finish his other stories such as Card Fighter and Love is a Book. What I am saying is that they are NOT up for adoption but are looking for a mother/father to help...a second parent that is or a co-writer someone to come up with the plot and write along side Akimoto. So if you have the guts and the skills and the heart to do so email/pm Akimoto your best detailed writing! Or else I'll kill all of you.**

**Me: uh...Gaara don't scare them...and Sakura...don't make it seem so strict...**

**Ino: Hey you guys I just found something out!**

**Everyone: What is it?**

**Ino: The results of the lucky couple was never posted!**

**Me: That is because no one voted for that...I guess I'll start a poll...**

**Everyone: You mean you never started a poll!**

**Me: Blame my all you want...it is true...I'll work on it as fast as possible...**

**Naruto: Well I guess there is only one thing left to do.**

**Hinata: And that is?**

**Naruto: Hey guys! Thanks for the support and waiting so long for this chapter! But guys we need your help! My brain is running dry and we need your creative ideas to help write this story! I want to see about...thirty reviews for this chapter alone! If you guys can do that then Akimoto here will pull an all nighter writing down chapter after chapter on paper and typing them up and posting them out as soon as he can! It is the season to be jolly right? Anyway let the games...**

**Everyone: BEGIN!  
**

**Me: Review please...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys...I thought and thought about this and well...I believe that...I should turn this into a SasuNARU!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: FUCK NO! *Slams Akimoto's head into a wall.* No way am I going gay! Also stop with the Rock Lee Bashing!**

**Me: *Sighs as he feels the mass amount of blood running down his face.* Sorry was joking. Anyway I'm only bashing Rock Lee because it is funny...also I love the guy but his...personality gets on my nerves.**

**Rock Lee: Ohhh! Akimoto-Sensei! You are the best! And now Akimoto-Sensei does not own Naruto but his flames of youth burns bight like the spring time evening's sunset!**

**Akimoto: *Glares blood curling, ice cold, abomination like daggers at Rock Lee as he then begins to laugh manically as he begins to write the green spandex wearing ninja's role in the next chapter.* Muhahahhaahahah! Oh and we have a special guest who will be appearing in this fanfiction. If you read my currently on hold work Love is a Book than you'll know who is in.**

**"Tailed Beast"**

"Normal Talking"

"**Jutsu"  
**

_'Thinking"_

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

'_**Inner Sakura**_** Thinking**'

Chapter 10: Enter Kumogakure University's top fighter!

* * *

"Alright my students I want you to run at least seven hundred laps around the school on your hands backwards in less than thirty minutes. I know some of you are going to say that is impossible...but WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHT IN YOUR EYES YOU WILL OVERCOME ANY CHALLENGE!" Gai yelled as he looked at his class of students. All of them were beginning to regret their decision on applying for this class as they began to agree with the horrible rumors that were said from their upper classmen.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" One young male shouted as he began to jump onto his hands and quickly run on his hands backwards. His black hair falling down and tickling his arms as one student began to go bug-eyed as she saw what looked like two hundred kilograms of pure solid lead weights began to fall from the cuffs of his legs, aiming right for his face.

"Uh...Gai-Sensei? Shouldn't we be practicing for the Tournament instead?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep a groan from appearing on his face as he spotted a young male with brown hair and electric blue eyes walking down the dirt pathway to the athletic field.

"Oh if it isn't a student from the Private School of Kumo University. What brings you here boy? Wanting to change and adopt the ways of the Leaf? I can see your flames of youth burning b-GAAAAHHHHHH! What a shocking handshake." Gai said as he took the Kumo student's hand and received waves of electric energy coursing through his body at a estimate of two hundred volts.

The Kumo student sighed as he brushed his brown hair away from his eyes showing the electric blue in turn caused many of the female students to sigh like high school girls watching Sasuke Uchiha in action. His cloud white blazer was slowly shook off along with the sky blue tie being removed by the young male to expose his black skin tight shirt and well defined muscles. "Listen Gai. I still don't like you for that stunt you pulled back when Gaara was in trouble." The male said as he dusted his hands while turning his eyes to the blond.

"Uh...how do you know Gai-Sensei?" Naruto asked just as his friend Sakura Haruno gasped and ran forward to hug the male.

"ARASHI! Kami! You...how...what...we all thought you were dead after what happened with the incident with Orochimaru trying to destroy our high school!" Sakura shouted as she continued to hug her ex-boyfriend and best friend.

**_'Hell no...Sakura what the fuck are you doing? You are hugging your ex-boyfriend right in front of your love Naruto!_'** Inner Sakura shouted which caused the pinkette to retract her arms from the male and gave a friendly smile.

"Wait...ARASHI! HOLY KAMI'S VIRGIN HONEY POT!" Kiba yelled as he ran forward and slugged his friend's right arm.

"Well seems like you haven't changed one bit Kiba...Sakura hugging is a no...not when you have Naruto in your life. Don't even think about it Lee I won't hold back like last time if you try to even rip my shirt off. Hinata and Sasuke I can tell you two are together. Just because of how she's holding on to your arm!" Arashi laughed as he punched Rock Lee's face without even turning around.

"Arashi? Nope doesn't ring a bell." Naruto said which caused the blond idiot to receive a **Rasengan** enhanced with ratio chakra in his chest.

"Baka! When will you ever remember what happened when Orochimaru launched that attack during the basketball tournament? I literally received a sword to my chest! And to think that I had to drag your sorry ass out of the way." Arashi shouted then mumbled as he crossed his arms. Sighing the male shook his head and began to laugh as he helped to pick up the blond.

"Oh...you look different...last I saw you had black hair with red streaks running through your hair." Naruto shouted which caused half of the male class to look at the brunette with a puzzling look then with shock.

"Holy sweet baby Jesus! You were that Arashi? The one who date Sakura back in high school!?" Kenshin shouted as he pointed at the brunette. Only to receive a smiling embarrassed look from the male.

"Eh hehehehe...Yup...um...no autographs please...with a cherry on top." Arashi commented as he rubbed the back of his head. Looking at the group he quickly went wide eyed and made an 'O' with his mouth before snapping his fingers. "That's right! I came here with Sensei Bee and Lord Raikage A to meet with the Kazekage to discuss our agreement to the tournament. Oh and maybe before Lord A realizes snuck away..." Arashi narrowed his eyes at the blond while taking a dark red headband out of his pocket and tying it to his head. "Let's have a quick spar me against the top twelve students. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, and Shino!" Arashi shouted just as he backflip to the end of the field. Grinning he cracked his knuckles while falling into an never before seen fighting style that he perfected while training on his own.

"Mind if I get involved Arashi?" Sai asked as he stepped forward smiling as he and the top twelve students fell into a fighting style of their own.

"Go ahead! Now…Let's get ready to brawl!" Arashi shouted as he sprinted forward, ducking form a round house kick to the head by Rock Lee the male jumped backwards from a bone crushing punch by Sakura.

"Whirlwind barrage!" Arashi yelled as he leapt into the air and started to spin like crazy, a modified version of the Inuzuki's fang over fang technique. Grinning like crazy he began to create a mini whirlwind that dived bombed straight into the group only to be caught by Sasuke.

"Not bad! Let's see if you can stand up to me!" Sasuke quipped as he laced his arms around the brunette's armpits and quickly reversed the two bring the brunette into the ground.

"Way to go Sasuke! Now **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto shouted as he made an all too familiar cross hand seal. At least a hundred no a thousand shadow clones appeared surrounding the brunette who at the moment was currently dislodging his head from the ground.

"Shadow clone huh? Well…time to stop playing around **Raitogan**! Level one release!" Arashi shouted as his eyes turned complete electrical white with electricity sparking out of his eyes. His hair shot upward as his chakra spiked drastically.

"Neji, Hinata what is his power level?" Kiba questioned as he looked at the two.

"Byakugan!" The two shouted as they activated their dojutsu kekkei genkai.

"It's…over…eight thousand!" Neji shouted which caused Arashi to fall down twitching from the stupidity of the over used joke back in his home country.

"Tch…seriously that joke is over used…" The brunette sweat dropped as he gave off an embarrassed yet irritated aurora. "Yugito's going to beat me senseless for this…"

"Sasuke activate your Sharigan! Naruto use the Kyuubi's chakra!" Sai shouted as he removed a scroll from his pocket. "Lee open the gates! Everyone else go full power!" Sai shouted as he removed a paint brush from his pocket and began to quickly sketch a beast. "**Choju Giga! Nio Ryu!**" Sai shouted as two gigantic begins appeared followed by a dragon.

"**Nikudan Sensha!**" Choji yelled as he drastically expanded his body size into that of a giant human bullet tank. Rolling around in one spot he was waiting for his friend Shikamaru to prepare his jutsu.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu! Kage Tsukami no Jutsu!**" Shikamaru asked as he extended his shadow to Choji and held him in place so the human bullet tank can build up speed while staying in one place.

"**Kanchi Denden!**" Ino shouted at the same time as Shikamaru used his jutsu. Placing her hand on the lazy genius's head she locked on to Arashi's location as the brunette was currently dodging Sai's attack while keeping out of reach of the Hyuga's range of attack.

"**Fomeshon Ino-Shika-Cho! Fomeshon E: Nikudan Yoyo!**" The three yelled as they sent a barrage of a giant human yo-yo Choji at Arashi.

"Tch! **Raiton: Raito Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Purazuma: Reza hikari!**" Arashi yelled as his lightning clones formed only to fire beams of light chakra out of their eyes straight at the human yo-yo.

"Watch out! That jutsu combines three chakra affinities, fire, lightning, and wind! The Lightning and Fire affinities produce the heat and energy while the wind and lightning create a magnetic field to contain the energy into a plasma base! That attack will cut through anything! It's just like the American comic super hero Superman's heat vision!" Sasuke shouted before he was hit by the attack. Luckily he was unharmed unlike his shirt and pants.

"**Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!**" Neji and Hinata shouted together as they fell in front and behind of the massive amount of lightning clones. Striking every single clone in sight until the two finally reached the original.

"Thirty two palms! Sixty four palms! One hundred and twenty-eight palms!" The two shouted as they assaulted the brunette striking at all of his chakra points.

"GGGGUUAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in agonizing pain, falling down while hacking up blood, he looked up at the group and gave a wild unnerving grin. "Kekkei Genkai of the Suzuki Clan…**Ketsueki Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** it means **Blood Shadow Clone Jutsu** it is a forbidden jutsu used to halve the blood of one person into a shadow clone…you never noticed that there was one Arashi missing…well…the boss is very pleased! NOW!" The blood clone yelled as his melted into a pool of type O negative blood. Shooting out from the ground there was at least thirteen Arashi all holding a **Raiton Rasen Chidori** aimed straight for the group. "Got you now! Release level two! Release level three!" They all yelled just as their hair turned lightning white while their pupils formed into rapidly striking bolts of black lightning as their muscles expanded and ripped their black shirt. What looked like Orochimaru's curse mark seal level one but with lightning bolts started to form from their eyes and spread across their bodies just as a lightning bolt appeared on their foreheads.

"Shit! He's not holding back! **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! RASENGAN!**" Naruto shouted just as he made twenty-six shadow clones, thirteen then disappeared while the other thirteen held **rasengans** in their hands. Leaping up into their air they collided with the Arashis' jutsu causing an all-out explosion.

* * *

**Me: I hate this site! I worked so hard on a bonus chapter based around a fucking Christmas special! Know what I say this Bah humbug! **

**All: GASP!**

**Me: I know call me scrooge but I am really upset I spent eighteen hours working on this chapter plus the Christmas special! *Gets piled by many snowballs.***

**Arashi: We here apologize for Akimoto's horrible behavior so we wish you all a happy holiday and we'll get you a holiday bonus chapter out!**


End file.
